Kat's Monster
by XSugarxStrawberryX
Summary: Kat lived a fairly normal life. A job, at a reptile store. A hobby, rescuing caged alligators. A family, two parents and a little brother. But that all changed when she ran into a particular monster that used to scare her brother. Randall. . . Short story because it's one of my favorite kid movies from when I was little. Love story of course, I don't own Randall or Monsters inc.
1. Prolog

A.N: This is the first chapter of Kat's Monster! Thank you so much Randall lovers, because obviously you love Randall, maybe all villains like me. But I hope you like this prolog and if you don't review I'll be really sad and I won't know if you love it or not!

K A T

A little boy, around eight I should say, was tucked up in his bed. His navy blue blankets covered him snuggly while the hard rain poured outside in the neighborhood streets, in Florida. His short golden bronze hair loosely hung over his bright blue eyes.

The lights turned out.

And the boy was left to the semi-darkness, only lit from the street light outside his window. The silence was suffocating, but he was off in his dreamland.

That is, until his closet opened. Unbeknown to the small boy, a monster had entered his snug and seemingly safe little room. The monster was invisible, blending into the background expertly and experienced.

His name, was Randall.

He was long with four pairs of legs, his gecko-like fingers made him able to climb on walls silently. He was mostly purple but had an aqua blue tail and three pinkish red tipped fronds on top of his head.

His emerald green eyes locked onto his small victim, and he crawled invisibly down to the foot of the bed that the human was sleeping soundly. He made a little ruckus to wake the kid, and the young boy did awake unknowingly going along with his plan.

He looked around, a little nervously, and then Randall made himself visible. From the tail up at the foot of the bed, he was stretched up to his full height and his two pairs of arms were stretched out in a menacing manner, he was grinning mischievously when the boy screamed at the top of his lungs.

Then he headed back towards the closet, his job done, the door between the two dimensions, but he was interrupted. The door that led to the hall that led to the rest of the house opened and a girl, around eighteen, ran in. She had black hair that had bright silver streaks running down it, and bright pale blue eyes. She had obviously been sleeping, or going to sleep. She was wearing a dark purple shirt and red PJ pants.

"Jay! What the hell are you screaming 'bout?" The girl asked, coming over to to the head of the bed where the boy cowered from the girl. "Sis', there was a monster!" He replied out of breath and looked around of the monster, she girl marched over to the closet, then she locked it.

"There. You happy now?" The girl asked, hands on her hips. The boy looked behind the girl, in the corner, where Randall had appeared again. He slowly pointed, wide eyed, to behind the girl. The girl looked confused, then turned around.

Her pale blue eyes locked with Randall's deep emerald eyes, then Randall unlocked the door and disappeared into the closet. And back onto the Scare Floor, but for the rest of the day he couldn't get those blue eyes out of his head. Staring into his, with shock, confusion.

_And interest. _

K A T

A.N: Well, did you like it? Message or rate to tell me


	2. You!

A.N: This is the first official chapter and I hope ya love it, 'cause I'm a simple slave to my wonderful readers. Enjoy!

K A T

_Seven years later. . ._

Katherine Ann Bon, drove down a dusty dirt road in her light blue beat up and bruised pick up truck. It had a car sticker in the rear window, it was a celtic styled lizard with a white body and red eyes.

She drove around her town in Florida, a small town, half of it was in marsh lands which most homeless people went, and mostly with trailers. She rode her truck over to where the marsh lands started, and the patted her truck fondly.

"C'mon, boy. Lets see if they're selling more gates." She said smiling, her short dark purple and silver striped dyed hair framed her face and her bright pale blue eyes sparkled in anticipation and excitement. Because of gates, it was a nickname for alligators, like gators but if anyone heard what she was saying, and they wouldn't know what she was meaning.

She had a secret hobby, see, she rescued alligators. The homeless people that were there in their trailers were desperate, and what they did is that they caught wild alligators and sold them to people.

People who apparently wanted an alligator, or some large reptile. What Kat did, is she simply let them free. She liked the gators, and she hated how the people were treating them.

She parked behind a large bushy tree and jumped out with her long poles that had hooks at the end, the cages that most of them had could be easily unlocked and then pulled out at a safe distance. She walked to the first trailer that was usually the most active in activity. She looked around at the cages, there were twelve and three of them were alligator filled.

One was sleeping or knocked out, he was probably the most recent catch.

The second was awake but quiet, he was probably the most less recent catch.

And the last one was thrashing around, trying to get out desperately and angrily, he looked like he had just woken up.

"Don't worry, guys. I'll get cha out of here." Kat whispered to herself, she went to the one that was thrashing around. _[Might as well get the worst over with.]_ She thought, she took out a pin from her jean pocket and picked the lock expertly. The alligator rocked the metal cage roughly.

"I'm tryin' to get you out of here!" Kat hissed at the large reptile, as if it understood her. When she was done with the lock she went away from it, picked up her long hooked pole, and then took the lock off and opened the door. The alligator ran out and scurried to the marsh water's edge, then slid in and swam away.

Kat moved to the awake but quiet gator, the lock was a little bit harder and he snapped at her startlingly, but she did the same like the other one for him too. She moved the knocked out alligator, he had a few cuts and bruises, but the one that stood out was a long gash on his right fore arm.

_[Ooh, that gotta hurt. I have some kits and my slight knowledge of lizards back at home, but I can't bring an alligator back home. Mom would kill me if she found out, possibly literately.]_ Kat thought, biting down on her lower lip.

Then she started at the alligator's cage's lock, which made him wake up. He started thrashing violently around, Kat jumped back, then continued nervously but hurriedly on the lock. The gator's claws suddenly scratched Kat's arms which made deep lines that soon turned wet from her blood, she hissed but then when she was done with the lock the gator barged out.

She was thrown back onto her side and then crawled backward, scared that the gator would come after her. But instead it went to it's home in the marsh water, and Kat breathed a sigh of relief.

Then she heard people coming to the trailer and she was cornered between the trailer that had all the caged in front of it, and the people. She chose the trailer. She ran behind the white trailer, only to be stopped in her tracks. There was a large cage in front of her, and she was staring frozenly at it's contents.

The monster.

The monster from that one dark night in her little brother's bedroom that cold Fall night, it's emerald eyes haunted her for months. And it was just laying there, in front of her.

She took a step back, about to run in the other direction in fear of the large lizard thing. But then she observed it more intently, and she took a step forward. It was at least ten feet long, she was sure of that, and it looked a little more mature then last she saw it.

It was knocked out cold, and she could tell from the long shovel mark on top of it's purple scaled head that it probably wouldn't be waking up soon. It was just like she remembered, four pairs of gecko-like legs and feet. And three red fronds, though she thought she remembered them being a little lighter. It was beat up pretty bad, cuts and bruises like the other alligator she had set free, but it's blood was actually dark blue.

She shuffled over to it, scared that it was just playing possum. But it wasn't, and she was startled out of her thoughts as she heard yelling towards the front of the trailer. She couldn't make out what they were saying but she knew that it wasn't good.

She ran over to the cage and found the lock, she cursed under her breath, it was a combination lock. She tried to listen to it but when that didn't work she looked around for something to break it with. She smirked when she found a shovel, and she wondered if it was actually the same one that they used on the lizard.

She broke the lock and slowly opened the door, he was still knocked out. _[It's really bad, maybe I should get it looked at. But, it's a monster! It scared my little brother! That was my job.]_ She thought, thinking whether or not to bring him back home to at least get it patched up.

_[Oh, fine. I'll get it patched up then I'll take it to a shelter or something.]_ She decided in her mind, and then she went over to it. She put her hands underneath it's first pair of arms and flipped it over onto it's back gently, then she started dragging it out, trying not to be loud in case the people she had heard earlier were still there.

She dragged it slowly over to her truck, she put her stuff to one side and then lifted it up to the other side of the back of the truck. She closed the door to make sure it didn't fall out, and then drove away, looking back every now and then to see if it had woken up or not. It didn't wake up for the whole ride back to her apartment, a while away from her mother and father's house, she parked in the parking lot in her space.

She checked to make sure no one was around then dragged the large lizard like monster to her apartment. She put it on the couch, then went to go get a first aid kit, and rope to tie it down. She first tended to her own deep scratch by the once sleeping alligator, she wrapped it tightly with cloth, though it got a little wet pretty soon.

She ran back to the lizard and tied it's four pairs of arms and legs together. Then she tended to it's cuts and wounds, leaving it's head for last. It was a large bruise, it made it's purple scaled skin turn very dark purple, and possibly a burgundy.

She put cold and warm clothes on it, it would definitely leave a scar or at least a small mark on his scales. She left the warm cloth on his head and then left, she returned with her small radio and then turned it on to her mixed CD.

She listened to it softly, while waiting for the lizard to awake.

"Bet you didn't think I could walk through fire

Come out strolling on the other side

I'm made of steel and you can't deny

Inside your head I will never win

You let them tell you who you are

But I'm me I'm heading far

I'm not breakable

I'm unshakable

Why you trying to hold me down?

I'm not breakable

So unstoppable

Nobody's gonna knock me out

No bending me

I'll never be like broken glass

'Cause I'm not fragile like that

No one will see fragments of me

Like broken glass

'Cause I'm not fragile like that

I packed my bags and I'm out the door

Don't let it hit you on the way out

I'm moving on don't have a doubt

I'm not breakable

I'm unshakable

Why you trying to hold me down?

I'm not breakable

So unstoppable

Nobody's gonna knock me out

No bending me

I'll never be like broken glass

'Cause I'm not fragile like that

No one will see fragments of me

Like broken glass

'Cause I'm not fragile like that

No bending me

I'll never be like broken glass

'Cause I'm not fragile like that

No one will see fragments of me

Like broken glass

'Cause I'm not fragile like that

Mirrors can crack and hearts can collapse

Ooh

I'm not fragile like that

Lights will burn out and walls can fall down

Ooh

I'm not fragile like that

No bending me

I'll never be like broken glass

'Cause I'm not fragile like that

No one will see fragments of me

Like broken glass

'Cause I'm not fragile like that

No bending me

I'll never be like broken glass

'Cause I'm not fragile like that

No one will see fragments of me

Like broken glass

'Cause I'm not fragile like that

No bending me

I'll never be like broken glass

'Cause I'm not fragile like that

No one will see fragments of me

Like broken glass

'Cause I'm not fragile like that."

She heard, and sang silently along with it.

Then she heard groaning, and mumbled words. She looked over at the purple lizard and it was, talking to itself. "Ugh, where the hell am I?" It said, Kat decided by it's voice that it was a male. Her eyes widened at the sight in front of her, he looked around himself. Kat noticed instantly that they were exactly the same deep emerald she remembered, and she had no doubt that this was the most crazy thing she had done in a long long time.

Then his eyes locked onto her.

"You!" He hissed, almost in disbelief. _[Uh oh, he apparently remembers me.]_ She thought nervously, but then a burst of courage and her defensive side came out. "Yeah, me. And if it _wasn't_ for me you would've been made into a purse!" She growled, she didn't really like that he was able to talk.

They glared at each other, then the lizard tried lunging himself at Kat, but his legs were tied up and he fell on the floor, at Kat's feet. Kat sighed and then tried to help him back to the couch, but the lizard tried to bite her. "I'm tryin' to help you, you ungrateful gecko!" She barked at him, he glared at her the whole time she was helping him back to sitting on the couch.

"I'm Kat, by the way." Kat said introducing herself a little calmer, the lizard mumbled something. "What?" Kat asked, not hearing him at first. "Randall." He said louder that time, and Kat smiled.

"Well, Randall, first thing's first. What are you?" Kat asked quite bluntly, Randall cackled a bit. "I'm a monster." He said, equally bluntly, he saw the glint of surprise but confirming in Kat's blue eyes.

"Monster? As in, comes out of the closet and scare little children, monster?" She asked, he smirked. "Yeah, that's me." He said smugly, she rolled her eyes. "But you should know that already." He said, she narrowed her eyes.

"What are you doing in _our_ world?" She asked, she figured that monsters would have their own world. "Why do you wanna know?" He snapped, he was obviously shutting down. "Because I wanna know why I shouldn't just take you to a shelter where you'll become a regular pet, or a show at a zoo. You'll be a regular Stitch." She snapped back, she wasn't liking his attitude.

He narrowed his eyes to match her own. "I was banished, illegally." He said, she raised an eyebrow at him with a small unnoticeable smile. "F-for what?" She prodded a bit unsure, and he grimaced at her. "That's none of your business! Let me go and I'll leave you alone. Simple." He hissed again, she thought about it silently for a bit and then answered.

"No." Was her answer, her tone level. "What?" He asked, clearly angry that she wasn't going to let him go. "No, I want to know more about you, and your monster world. Plus, if you go out there people will catch you and depending on what kind of people find you- well. I don't wanna scare you." She said, she knew she had the upper hand and she wasn't afraid to use it.

"Scared? Me? Ya gotta be kidding, you humans don't scare me, _I_ _scare you!"_ He said, almost shouted. Her face didn't change and it was emotionless. "If you got caught by the poor people I just rescued you from they would cage you up again and then trade you to someone you would first, kill you, second, skin you, then third, make you into purses, earrings, and shoes.

"If you got caught by animal rescuers they would probably give you to researchers, who would do tests on you every day, taking out your blue blood with sharp needles. And when they were done, they would probably give you to the highest bidder, or a zoo. Both of which you would be caged for the rest of your life and treated like an animal, or some freak show." She said, thinking every word in her mind before saying it. His eyes widened ever so slightly, yet she noticed it right away.

"I, however, won't do any of that. All I want to know is a little more about your monster world, and I'll do what I can help you find your way back. I won't make you into shoes, and I won't sell you on the internet to the highest bidder. Deal?" She said, holding out her small pale hand to Randall's purple one.

Randall thought for a while, looking between her hand and her face, which held none of the emotions she was feeling. Finely, he took her hand and shook it. "Deal." He growled, he obviously didn't like the situation. Kat only smirked.

"You won't run away?" She questioned, he glared at her. "No." He said shortly, she quickly brought out a pocket knife from her jean pocket and cut his ropes off in one clean cut which almost made him flinch.

"Now, tell me about your world."

K A T

A.N: I do not own Not Fragile by Christina Grimmie, she owns it and I'm simply using it in this songfic. Please R&R


	3. Field Trip

A.N: Second chapter. Thank you for reading you lovely readers, and I hope you love this chapter! Enjoy!

K A T

Katherine learned that in the monster world wasn't that different then the human world, in fact, it was almost exactly the same. She found it interesting that human screams made electricity, at least to them. Randall said it shortly and quickly, but after that Kat's questions still ran on, that is. Until Randall threatened to bite her.

"You can sleep on the couch, I'll probably be up until 'round eleven thirty if ya need anything. And I know you're going to try to find a little kid's closet door after I leave this room, so you can try but pretty much all of the apartment buildings have singletons like me and most likely home security. Also, most of the people I know 'round here have dogs, and as far as I know dogs won't like you. 'Night." She said, and then went down the hall to her own room.

She leaned against the closed door that led to the hall, which led down to the monster in her living room.

[This. Is. Crazy. You, Katherine Ann Bon, are out of your mind. A monster! You have a monster, sleeping on your couch! Plus, he used to scare the wits out of your little brother! Well, I guess we both have that in common. He'll probably run away, and get himself killed! I gotta protect him, at least teach him a little about this world. Ugh, why do I even care? Maybe it's because I have nothing better to do. A dead end job, working at a reptile store. A pointless passion, who would buy your drawings? And a family who thinks you need to be the perfect little house wife like they always wanted.] She thought tiredly, whenever she was tired she thought about her mistakes and all the bad sides in her life.

She plugged in her CD player and turned to her canvass with a white blank page on it. She smiled and she just listened to the soft music drifting her away, and she began to paint.

"She put him out

Like the burning end of a midnight cigarette

She broke his heart

He spent his whole life tryin' to forget

We watched him drink his pain away

A little at a time

But he never could get drunk enough

To get her off his mind

Until the night

He put that bottle to his head and pulled the trigger

He finely drank away her memory

Life is short but this time it was bigger

Then the strength he had to get up off his knees

We found him with his face down in the pillow

With a note that said "I'll love her 'til I die."

And when we buried him beneath the willow

The angels sang a whiskey lullaby

La la la la la la la, la la la la la la la

The rumors flew

But nobody knew how much she blamed herself

For years and years

She tried to hide the whiskey on her breath

She finely drank her pain away

A little at a time

But she never could get drunk enough

To get him off her mind

Until the night

She put that bottle to her head and pulled the trigger

And finely drank away his memory

Life is short but this time it was bigger

Then the strength she had to get up off her knees

We found her with her face down in the pillow

Clinging to his picture for dear life

We laid her next to him beneath the willow

While the angels sang a whiskey lullaby

La la la la la la la la la la la la la la

La la la la la la la la la la la la la la

La la la la la la la la la la la la la la.

La la la la la la la la la la la la la la"

She painted with a dark background, and a bright figure. She had painted Randall, he was on the wall of the room she had made. It was her little brother's room, and Jason was screaming, while Kat was stunned, with her mouth slightly open. With very dark shadows but bright eyes and Randall's colorful scales.

She smiled at her piece when she was done, then looked at the clock. It was eleven forty. She suddenly started getting sleepy and went towards her bed, she crawled into the soft mattress and was soon silently asleep.

K M

Kat's pale eyes snapped open when her alarm went off.

She jumped out of bed and shut it off with a quick flick of the wrist, she hissed a string of curses when she saw the time. Eight thirty. She quickly dressed into black skinny jeans and a slightly tight yet loose black shirt with silver zebra stripes. She put on makeup, brushed her hair, and then ran out into the hall.

She found that Randall wasn't anywhere in the apartment, and she felt disappointed. Kat took out cereal and filled her bowl almost to the top with milk and the cereal. She ate it at a steady pace watching the clock like it was her enemy, and it often was.

Then Randall suddenly burst through the front door, Kat widened her eyes for a moment while Randall was trying to catch his breath, he had obviously ran for a while or something. He shot a look that said frustrated over to Kat.

"How many times have you tried to run away?" She asked casually, he sat down on the couch. Then held up his hand, which was three times. "Dogs?" She assumed, he put down one finger. "Alarm system?" She thought, he put down another finger.

"Well, I gotta go to work. You can come if ya want, won't be very fun but you could see your distant relatives." She said, putting her empty bowl in the sink. She noticed that Randall raised an eyebrow at her.

"I work at a reptile store, I feed and care for them." She explained, he thought a bit. "Fine." He answered, she smiled. "C'mon then, you're goin' under a tarp though." She said going over to the door, Randall followed.

They swiftly went to her truck and Randall climbed into the back and underneath the tarp. Kat went in the front then drove away to the reptile store that she worked at, Raging Reptiles.

She drove to the back and got out. "You can come in, it's jus' me an' old Mr. Shen, he's blind anyway." Kat said, unlocking the back door and going in. Randall slinked in behind here, looking around warily.

Kat stopped at a door and turned back to Randall. "Don't go past the front counter, if someone thinks you're for sale they'll wanna buy you bad. I mean, you look pretty rare, and if someone comes in here and knows something about reptiles they might know that you're not an actual lizard species. I'll bring ya a snack if ya want." Kat said, Randall didn't seem to care.

Though I guess that's because no one's really been that nice to him, pretty much ever. "Uh, sure." He grumbled, she turned back to the door and went out with Randall once again, following.

He stayed behind the front counter that went halfway down to the middle of the room and a little more room to turn around in. [I'll jus' be invisible, no one will see me and I'll take a look around.] Randall thought, he turned invisible and then crawled sneakily on the walls. Kat was well aware that he was going around the shop, and she knew that he was going to go outside into the mall that connected to the reptile store.

She let him of course, she knew that he was going to get scared or something and then come back. And if he didn't, she would be very disappointed. And a little sad. "Don't get lost, Randall. A dog might bite you." Kat said teasingly, they were the only ones in the shop, and then Randall left for the mall. Glaring at her for the comment.

He went on the walls, invisibly and silent as a mouse in the loud large building. He studied the humans, they seemed oblivious and a bit stupid. Carefree, and happy. He tried to go out but the bright sun hit him and it was a bit difficult to blend, but then he almost got ran over by a large truck.

He slid back to the sidewalk next to the mall's opening, his heart was going a hundred miles per minute under his current invisible scales.

[Damn it. I'm gonna have to go back to Kat.] He thought, he slunk back to Raging Reptiles.

Katherine noticed that the door opened and closed, on it's own. She was reading a book about the lizards' anatomy. "What do you want for lunch?" Kat asked, and she heard growling close to her left leg.

"C'mon, you don't have a preference?" She asked, not taking her pale blue eyes off the picture of a skeleton of a Komodo Dragon, one of her favorite lizards, right next to alligators and crocodiles.

"Fried chicken." He grumbled, Kat was surprised she could make it out. She smirked. "Great, love fried chicken." She said, she put down her book with the pages up and went towards the back of the store.

"I'll be back in a bit, Mr. Shen! See ya in a bit, Randall. And then I have a couple of questions about monsters." She said, then went into the mall.

Randall laid down behind the counter, then glanced towards the book Kat was reading. He dragged himself up to the counter desk and looked at it. [Komodo Dragon. Lizard, doesn't look that smart though.] Randall observed, reading the little side notes.

[She's nice to me. Why? No one's been nice to me, ugh. I need to get out of this world.] He thought, frustrated.

At that moment Kat walked in, more _speed_ walked in. She was holding two bags that were filled with fried chicken. She smiled at Randall who wasn't invisible anymore, and then handed him a bag. "You might wanna blend invisible again." She suggested, he did it even though he was confused, until the door opened again, and three girls came in.

The first girl had bright dyed red hair and dark green eyes. She was wearing a black and pink striped shirt that seemed way to tight for her figure, and black skinny jeans.

The two other girls were identical twins, both had piercings up their ears, and were wearing shirts saying "Loser" except they had different arrows, both were pointing at each other. Dark blue skinny jeans with black belts, the buckles had their names engraved in them. Cassie, and Cora.

The main girl that was standing in front of the other two girls smirked at Kat. "Hello, LizardGirl. You're coming to my party, aren't you? All our high school friends will be there, I wouldn't want you to miss it. It's gonna be a blast, we're having it at my mansion, you know the place. Billie's gonna be there, I'm sure that'll change your mind." The girl said, Kat sighed and turned around with a fake smile.

"Oh, Bridget. I wouldn't miss your wonderful party for the world, but I will. Because I have plans, and your plans ain't in them. Plus, I wouldn't want to puke all over your rich floor when I see your slutty outfits." Kat retorted, still with a fake smile, but this time it was a bit smug.

Bridget looked angrily at Kat, and then she slapped her. Hard, right across the face. "That's for what you said." Bridget said, then she grabbed a handful of Kat's short purple and silver hair and yanked it down, again, hard. Kat fell to the floor, but she caught herself, she glared up at Bridget with the beginnings of watery eyes sparkling in her irises. "That's just for being a freak, LizardGirl." Bridget said, then the twins noticed Kat's watering eyes.

"Aw, is the lizard gonna cry?" Cassie asked, with fake pity. "Cry like a baby?" Cora added, Kat then kicked Bridget's legs which made her fall on her butt. "At least I can still feel. I'm not plastic, bitch." Kat hissed, slightly under her breath. "And I have plans." Kat retorted, Bridget laughed in her face.

"Plans? What plans? You have no friends, no boyfriend, and family that doesn't care about you. The only company you have are disgusting lizards. I even bet you would marry a lizard if you had the chance." Bridget said, getting up from the floor. Kat tried to think of something, something.

"I'm visiting my family. And for your information I do have a friend, so before you go and make assumptions on someone. Actually know them first, it'll help." Kat said quickly and smugly, Bridget rolled her eyes.

"Still, I bet you're still a virgin." Bridget said, trying to get something to throw at Katherine. Kat smirked. "Uh, no. But I haven't slept with so many men I can't even count anymore, like someone I know." She said, Bridget didn't really have any more at that point.

The the girls left the store in a huff, and Kat sighed deeply. "Who was that?" Randall asked, right next to her. Kat lightly jumped, but then relaxed. "Jus' some bitches from high school, it's nothing. They used to bully me and, well, yeah." Kat said, taking out her fried chicken.

Randall became visible and looked at the human girl in front of him, he realized that she was a lot like him in certain ways. Kat ate her fried chicken quietly, and so did Randall. While Katherine read the lizard book, and Randall looked at the lizards, snakes, turtles, and frogs in their cages quite happily.

When Kat and Randall were done Kat threw away the garbage then went over to one of the cages. It held a Monitor Lizard, she opened the cage and picked it up. "Hey there, Jack." She whispered, smiling. The lizard flickered his tongue at Kat's nose, she giggled. Randall raised his eyebrow slightly, Kat put Jack on her shoulder and then returned to the counter.

A little girl came in, and Randall turned invisible again. She had ginger hair and dark blue eyes, she smiled brightly and went towards the snakes. She stopped to look at each one closely, while Kat watched her at the same time she was looking at the pictures in her lizard book.

The girl ran up to the counter, her yellow and red flower dress whipping her ankles gently. "I wanna snake." She said with a bright smile, Kat put down her book also with a smile. Jack looked curiously from his perch on Kat's shoulder down at the cute little girl. "An' where's you're parents?" Kat asked, cocking her head lightly to one side. "My daddies are coming." She explained, Kat nodded and then two men came in the doors.

One had dark grey hair and deep hazel eyes, wearing a grey and white pin striped suit.

The other one had dark brown hair and grey bluish eyes, he was wearing a baggy grey t-shirt and baggy dark blue jeans. They were obviously gay, holding hands and such, but Kat smiled at them. She wasn't judgmental like some people were.

"Your daughter wants a snake." Kat said to the couple, they nodded. "What snake, Georgia?" The man with dark grey hair asked the little girl, she ran over to a small Rosy Boa. "This one. He's cute." She said, grinning lovingly at the snake. "He is, isn't he. He's a very fun Rosy Boa, but of course, he's a lot of work." Kat said, Georgia smirked.

"I'll take care of him every single day." She promised, Kat nodded. "That'd be forty dollars, also you need to read a lot of books on how to take care of him, alright?" Kat said to the two men and then the little girl. She nodded energetically and the man with dark brown hair gave Kat the money. Kat helped the family get the Rosy Boa in the back of their car and when Kat got back from Raging Reptiles it was almost time for closing time.

"Alright, Randall, I wanna know somethin' 'bout monsters." Kat started, sitting down on a office swivel chair. Randall appeared in front of her. "Do you basically have the same anatomy as the animals you resemble, or do you have a much more complicated, or simpler anatomy structure?" She asked, his emerald eyes widened. Then he chuckled.

"Kinda personal, don't ya think?" He asked, surprised by her bluntness. "Jus' answer the question." Kat said, not forcefully or anything she was trying to hide a smile. "Yeah, mostly. We have the same anatomy as the animals in this world, some don't resemble anything here so I don't know 'bout them." He explained, Kat nodded. "Well, shop's closing. We better go." Kat said, looking at the clock on one of the walls, Randall nodded.

And they both went to the back and drove back to Katherine's apartment.

K A T

A.N: I don't own Whiskey Lullaby by Brad Paisley, I'm just using it in this songfic. Please R&R, Randall and Kat want you to


	4. Swapping Stories

A.N: I don't own the song Lost and Far From Home by Katie Costello, I'm just using it for this songfic. I also don't own Monsters Inc. But I do own the plot and my OCs. Enjoy!

K A T

Katherine sleepily opened her eyes.

She looked out her window. _[Snow. Great. I hate snow.]_ She thought, and she really wasn't a morning person. She had gone up to Michigan, where her parents had moved for retirement.

She had gotten Randall to agree to go with her as an exotic pet, her parents never did know anything about reptiles or any of that stuff. So, they got themselves on a plane and went up to Kat's parent's place, Randall slept the whole way in the kennel that Kat had gotten him and when they landed Kat had to drag him into the taxi to take them to her parents' house, he was still sleeping. They had gotten there and since it was late they passed out, Kat had put Randall's kennel at the foot of the bed with the door open.

She looked around her room again with a tangled mess of purple and silver hair, her blue eyes looked inside the kennel and Randall wasn't there. She quickly got at least a little presentable and ran down still in her tank top which had been white at one point, but she had painted in it so it was many colors, mostly dark ones. And her bright purple skinny jeans with dark green paint spilled on the calves. She popped some earrings in and an ear cuff in the shape of a lizard.

She ran downstairs to the kitchen, and grinned when he saw Randall on all fours eating off of the floor. He gave her a look, and she backed off. "Good morning, Katherine." Kat's mother greeted brightly, she had golden hair and bright blue eyes and she handed Kat a plate with toast and an orange on it.

"_Kat,_ mom. Kat." She reminded her mother, the woman rolled her eyes at her daughter. "Okay, _Kitty."_ Her mom teased, Kat sat down. Kat was a little embarrassed since Randall could understand each word. "Your dad and brother are cutting down a tree right now, we have gifts for you, Kitty." Her mom said, Janice.

"Mom, I didn't bring any gifts." Kat said, she didn't want to be the only one not giving gifts. "Oh, that's fine, Katherine. You being here is a gift already, seriously, we hardly see you since you moved in with Billie. How's it going anyway?" Janice asked, Kat froze and her eyes instantly drifted into thought.

"He dumped me a month ago, he was cheating. Again." Kat said quietly, Janice stopped and got angry. "That bastard." The angered mother whispered, Kat looked down, suddenly not hungry.

Randall stopped eating, and looked at Kat, he had never seen her like that even in the short time he knew her he knew that this wasn't normal behavior for her. "It's fine, mom. Besides, I have friends, like. Randall! Yeah, Randall, he's my best friend." Kat said, trying to make her mom feel better. Randall was surprised about that, wondering if she was saying the truth, or lying.

"I just wish you could find a good man, one that's not a reptile. Katherine, I don't think it's healthy that for all your life that you're best friends are lizards and snakes." Janice said, worried about Kat.

"There's this nice young man I know, he works at a grocery store, his name is John. He's handsome, sweet, and doesn't have a criminal record." Janice said, sitting down next to her daughter. Kat rolled her eyes "Billie had a bad past, that's it. I believe people can change, and he's one of them." Kat said, Janice went closer to Kat.

"He's not worth it, Katherine. He was a bad guy, and I'm not talking about his record. He cheated on you, used you, you were just a play thing to him not an actual human being. I used to be a psychologist, and I think you're befriending reptiles because you think they understand you." The woman sighed.

"Kit-Kat, they're animals, not humans. They're coldblooded and they're only thoughts are meals and affection. You need to be around humans for a change, stay here for a while, meet some friends. It'll do you good, Katherine." Her mother said, in her psychologist voice.

"Reptiles have feelings, mom, they're smart, sometimes smarter then humans. But, I will try to be a little more social." Kat said, Janice smiled. "Thank you, Kit-Kat." She said, Kat nodded softly.

"Katherine Ann Bon! Come down here and give your father a hug! That's an order, solder!" Kat heard her father yell from the living room, she ran into it and hugged her father. Her father, Jeremy, had black hair and bright blue eyes, Kat was the only one with pale blue eyes, almost grey.

He had been a Navy solder and had the scars to prove it, but he had retired when Kat was seven. "Hey, there, dad." Kat said, smiling. "C'mon, what 'bout your poor brother?" Jason said, he was fifteen and Kat hoped that he didn't remember Randall. Kat hugged her little baby brother. "Hey, Jay." She said into his ear, he smirked. "Hey, Kat." He replied, and they went into the kitchen.

When they saw Randall, they both reacted differently. Jeremy got into a fighting position and eyed Randall to see if he was a threat. And Jason screamed and pointed. Kat went to Jason.

"Shut up, he's not goin' ta scare you. Shut up, it was him, yeah, but it was just his job. Calm down, calm down." Kat whispered into his ear, he surprisingly calmed down. "This is Randall, he's my friend and he's _very nice."_ Kat introduced him, Randall nodded slightly and the guys relaxed. "Is the tree ready?" Janice asked, changing the obviously tense subject, yet Kat knew she was confused about it.

Everyone went into the living room, Kat and Randall hung in the back of the small crowd. They saw that the tree was large and almost touching the ceiling, they all started trimming it and getting out the ornaments.

Kat noticed that Randall was on the couch watching them do it, she went over to him and sat down next to him. "I wanna talk ta you tonight. After my family gets all, friendly, we'll do presents which you can help wit' if ya want." Kat said, Randall nodded, understanding.

"Kat! C'mon, you're gonna open my present first." Jason said, putting a small square box on her lap. Kat smiled and ripped it open, it was a loose shirt saying: "Girly? Me? Ya gotta be kidding."

"Aw, thanks. It'll stop guys from hitting on me." Kat said, Jason laughed and another present was put on her lap. It turned out to be a shoulder bag, it was designed with scales, a little like Randall's, and they were silver with short black stripes. "Thanks, mom. I love it, it's unique." Kat said, inspecting the purse admiringly. "Just like you." Her father said, Kat rolled her eyes. "No, I'm jus' weird." Kat said, and they all laughed.

After that they had hot chocolate, Kat slipped some for Randall and he enjoyed it. "It's gettin' late." Kat said absentmindedly looking out of the window at the setting sun.

"Up for some singing?" Jason said, nudging Kat in the ribs with his elbow, she laughed a little nervously. "Uh, I did that a long time ago. Not anymore. I'm a horrible singer." Kat said, and getting up, she was still in her PJs.

When she was little she used to sing songs, it was really cute and she started dancing too. They had recordings of her, until she hit seven and she abruptly stopped because the kids at school had started bullying her and she didn't feel up to it. When she started singing again is when she was thirteen, and she only sang depressing songs.

"Yeah. Right, I'm sure you still have a voice of a reptilian angel. C'mon, jus' try it." Jason said, Kat didn't really want to. She always thought she had a horrible voice plus she hadn't sung since she had sung silently along to that song when she had tied up Randall.

"One song." Kat said, giving in. Jason grinned and led her into the living room, he had always loved his big sister's singing. "What song?" Jason asked, looking at their extensive music CDs with karaoke tracks. "Surprise me, jus' nothin' 'bout love or something that would make me look cocky or-" Kat said, thinking of all the music she didn't like. Jason cut her off.

"Yeah, yeah, I get it. Something dark and depressing, or gruesome or something like that." Jason said, knowing his sister. She smiled. "You know me so well." She teased, he waved at her, brushing it off. Then he put in a black CD that Kat had mixed when she was six and started to play one of the songs.

Kat knew it instantly and reviewed the lyrics in her mind quickly right before she started singing.

_"With her head on her pillow and her pain tucked under the sheets_

_Music playing softly, without a steady beat_

Her parents came into the room and sat down on the couch. Janice smiled and Jeremy put his arm around his wife, both looking admiringly at their daughter.

_"The t.v flickers flames of color, it ignites the room_

_A black and white face_

_The colors escape_

_Her heartache, her heartache_

Randall sneaked in and laid down on the floor, Kat noticed and smiled at him. Though the smile vanished as soon as it came and she sang.

_"She ran away_

_So far away_

_'Til the streets were no longer paved with lines_

_The soles of her feet weren't as tough as she claimed them to be_

_She wiped her eyes, it was no surprise that she was lost and far from home_

_Strange unfamiliar signs_

_Little to coincide, however she packed her bags and made her way_

_Anywhere her feet could take her_

_She paused a bit, and stared into space._

_"With her arm around her keepsakes and her mind on her mistakes_

_She climbed a hill, one of a kind, numb to her step she had to accept_

_Changed scenery, it was now clear to see, torn petals on a flower of her past_

_Memories, she hoped, wouldn't last_

_She ran away_

_So far away_

_That the streets were no longer paved with lines_

_The soles of her feet weren't as tough as she claimed them to be_

_She wiped her eyes, it was no surprise that she was lost and far from home_

_Strange unfamiliar signs_

_Little to coincide, however she packed her bags and made her way_

_Anywhere her feet could take her_

_With her head on her pillow and her pain tucked under the sheets_

_Music playing softly, without a steady beat_

_A steady beat."_

Janice and Jeremy clapped and so did Randall, though no one really noticed except Kat. "Ya still have it, Kit-Kat!" Jason said, Kat smiled. "Jay, I'm not dancing. I'm tired, so, tomorrow. 'Kay?" Kat said, Jason nodded.

"Alright, goodnight Katherine." Janice said to her daughter, Kat nodded at them and then went towards the stairs. "C'mon, Randall." Kat said while patting her thigh, like he was actually her pet. She knew he was glaring at her but he followed her upstairs.

She covered underneath the blankets and Randall climbed in at the foot of the bed. "What did you wanna talk ta me about?" Randall asked, curious and a little wary. "I'm planning on leaving in about two days, after that you're technically free to leave whenever you want. You tried to escape before and, well, it didn't go well." Randall rolled his emerald eyes.

"I'll help you get back to your world, so, before I help you get back to your world. I wanna know more about you, your past, why you were banished. I wanna know." Kat said, with a pleading face. Randall's face hardened, and he looked down. "If you want, I'll tell you about _my_ life." Kat offered, Randall thought about it.

"I was a Scarer, you know that. But, I had an "enemy", Sullivan. He was the top Scarer, and I hated him for that. I was jealous, ya know? Plus his assistant, Wazowski, annoyed the hell out of me. We used to be best friends in collage but, he got popular and I was just, LizardBoy. Then my boss, Waternoose, he gave me an opportunity to be rich and famous. I took it, and I made the Scream Extractor, though now I look at it and it probably would have just suffocated whoever got the full treatment. We were going through the trial runs and we picked a random door from one of my Scare Lineups, then Sullivan and Wazowski got involved and the whole city was on red alert. See, we thought that you humans were poisonous, but it turned out you weren't. Anyway, everyone was panicking. I tried to get the kid back with Waternoose, then we banished the two but they somehow came back. They tried to save the kid and I knew that if they succeeded Waternoose would have my head on a silver platter, I followed them but the kid, the kid! It got the better of me, and they banished me straight into the trailer. They hit me over with the shovel and next thing I know I'm tied up with an angry woman standing over me that just happened to be the older sister of one of my first scare victims." He explained, I smirked at the last part.

"Hmm, interesting, interesting. So, wanna know 'bout my boring depressing life?" Kat said, she didn't like looking back but she didn't really mind telling someone. Randall smiled. "Yeah, sure." He said, Kat sighed.

"Sorry, but it's not really a type of bedtime story that's for kiddies. Good thing we're not, but still. Even I don't like it. Anyway, I always loved singing. It was my thing, that is, until my seventh birthday party. Bridget, she had just moved in and she was already popular. She had her two "friends" Cassie and Cora, they had teased me a couple of times but it tripled when Bridget came. I had decided to have a small little party in the backyard with my friend and pet, plus my parents. Jason hadn't been born yet. My one friend, me and her had the same name, though she spelled it with a C. She hated reptiles, but she liked me, so as long as I didn't tease her with my lizard, Tack, we were alright. My parents were in the house when the bitch trio ambushed us with water guns, remember we were only seven. I found Bridget and I, well, I socked her right in the nose."

Katherine and Randall both chuckled. Randall was chuckling more that Kat had used such language.

"But then she got back at me by stealing Tack, and she sold him to a lizard skinner, I stopped singing. She continued to bully me and when they got into technology it got worse. It was more then just being called LizardGirl, they called me a lot of other things. Painting begun to be my new singing, I painted all day long listening to different genres to paint different emotions with my paintings. When I was thirteen I sang again, but only depressing songs, songs I could relate to. I never cut myself or anything like that, though I did start going into dangerous situations, because I didn't really care if anything happened to me so it sort of, takes away that fear of death. Then, Billie came. He was sweet, hot, every girl wanted him. Now that I look back on it I shouldn't have been so naive. He used me and he cheated on me, he broke my heart it two and then fed the remaining pieces to a wood-chipper which landed in acid."

Randall was shocked at her gory thought, Kat closed her eyes. "Then, I started rescuing gators. At first I was scared and almost got my arm bit off! But I found out different ways of getting to the gates and they worked. I loved doing it and I got to use the truck that my dad bought me, then, Billie came into my life, again. I was still hurting and at the time he seemed to have changed, he hadn't and he cheated on me again. I gave him a scar on his leg for that, just to remember me by. After that I got more and more involved with my paintings and I got the job at Raging Reptiles. About three months after that I moved into my apartment and my parents moved up here, then about seven months after that I found the monster that used to terrify my little brother in a gate cage, I patched him up then tied him up and when he came to I found out his name was Randall, so on and so on." Katherine said, her eyes were threatening to close on her and Randall noticed.

"Tired?" He assumed, Kat nodded. "You can sleep there, or on the couch downstairs, your choice." Kat said, Randall nodded and then stretched out on her bed next to her, his head next to her feet under the covers. "G'night, Randy." Kat mumbled, slipping into a sweet sleepy surrender.

"G'night, Kat." Randall said, as he too, slipped into a dreamy abyss.

K A T

A.N: I hope you liked it! Please R&R


	5. Dances and Dreams

A.N: Well, this is the next update. Hope you like it! I also don't own Ships in the Night by Katie Costello I'm just using it in this songfic.

K A T

Katherine slid down the banister of the stairs in different PJs quite childishly, grinning like a little girl. Randall climbed down the stairs, smirking at the young human girl.

"Kat! We're gonna watch a movie, what do you wanna watch?" Jason asked over by the t.v. Kat went over to their DVD collection. "Whatever. I don't really care, as long as it's not sappy or nothin'." Kat said, Jason rolled his bright blue eyes.

"Right, right. How about one of your favorites when you were a kid, The Santa Clause. I remember you writing to Santa every year saying you wanted a lizard and a kiss from Bernard." Jason teased, and Kat raised her eyebrow with a shocked expression.

"You read my letters?" She asked, and he nodded. "Oh, and by the way. Why is Randall here? He used to be in my closet." Jason said, glancing over at the monster on the couch. Kat could tell that it had been on his mind for a while. "He was banished here, be nice. It was jus' his job, he didn't scare you jus' for fun. Even if it is fun." Kat teased, smiling.

"Okay, lets see the movie." Jason said, Kat sat down next to Randall and Jason laid down on the floor with a pillow. The movie turned on and started, Kat watched a bit and then left to get some cereal. They laughed at some parts, some of the parts only Kat and Randall laughed, though Jason didn't seem to notice.

"Kat, up for some dancing?" Jason asked, and Kat rolled her pale eyes. "Uh, no. Nope, sorry, no." Kat said getting up and going to the kitchen with her empty bowl. Jason and Randall followed behind her, almost stalking. "C'mon, I'll be your dance parter!" Jason whined, Kat chuckled.

"I think I would be much better off if Randall was my dance parter, you have two left feet. Anyways, it doesn't matter because I'm not dancing." Kat said stubbornly, Jason pouted. "I'll give you. A cupcake." Jason bribed, Kat narrowed her eyes.

"Go on." Kat said, she was interested. "A Sprinkles, cupcake." Jason added, knowing Kat's lifelong likeness for cupcakes. "Red velvet?" She asked hopefully, Jason nodded. "Your favorite." Jason said knowingly. "Fine. I'll dance, but not with you." Kat said, glancing over at Randall.

Jason put on music, she took Randall's first pair of arms and they gently began to dance side to side.

_"I'm finding farewell is the word I won't say, at the risk of being what it is_

_I'm finding so long is what took so long to finally utter with strength_

_And I can't be what I need_

_And I can't treat you right_

_Well, nothing lasts forever_

_But this, my friend, won't pass in the night_

_And this, my friend, is still a goodbye_

_You're so far away, I don't know what that means; it's finally dawned upon me_

_I couldn't hold on to what's moving on; we've passed like ships in the night_

_And I can't be what I need_

_And I can't treat you right_

_Well, nothing lasts forever_

_But this, my friend, won't pass in the night_

_And this, my friend, is still a goodbye_

_And I will haunt you, and I will never feel you gone_

_And I can't be what I need_

_And I can't treat you right_

_Well, nothing lasts forever_

_But this, my friend, won't pass in the night_

_And this, my friend, is still a goodbye_

_And I can't be what I need_

_And I can't treat you right_

_Well, nothing lasts forever_

_But this, my friend, won't pass in the night_

_This, my friend, is still a goodbye_

_Goodbye_

_Goodbye_

_Goodbye_

_Goodbye_

_Goodbye_

_Goodbye_

_Goodbye_

_Goodbye_

_Goodbye_

_Goodbye_

_Goodbye."_

Kat led to some more complicated steps but Randall followed most of them. "Aw, it's tomboy and the monster. Another retelling of the beauty and the beast." Jason said teasingly, when the music stopped shortly after Kat instantly started chasing her brother around the house playfully.

Randall laughed, he hadn't laughed like that in a while. "Get back here you lil' cretin!" Kat shouted around the house, Janice and Jeremy ate their breakfast calmly, almost bored and used to this type of activities. When Kat caught up to Jason in the living room she tackled him, they wrestled until Kat grabbed a handful of Jason's bronze hair and tugged. Jason shouted out. "Katherine! Stop torturing your brother." Jeremy told his crazy daughter, Kat hesitated but got off of her younger sibling.

Kat then brought out one of her favorite shows, Bones. Jason groaned. "Ugh, I can't see how you can watch that and not throw up. I am gone." Jason said and then went up to his room. Kat smirked and Randall sat next to her.

"What's this about?" Randall asked, as the first episode started. "Forensics." She replied, excited, she knew that Randall probably didn't even know what that study was but she knew he'd soon find out. She hadn't seen it in a while. Angela flashed the man behind the counter at the airport, and Kat noticed that Randall raised his eyebrows, Kat smirked.

The episodes went on and soon my mother came in, she noticed what I was watching and instantly looked away at one of the rotting bodies Brennan was inspecting. "I have no idea how you can watch this, Kit-Kat. Lunch is ready." Janice informed her daughter, Kat just nodded. Kat stopped it and then they ate lunch, which was italian. After that Kat and Randall continued to watch Bones until it was afternoon, then Janice came in.

"Hey, you two couch potatoes. Why don't we go into the backyard, a little fresh air." She said, Kat turned off the t.v and they went outside to the trees in the backyard after bundling up. Even though there were snow all around them in which Jason played in messily, Kat instantly went to one pine tree, she started climbing and got higher and higher.

Randall climbed up after her with much more ease than the human. "What are you doing?" He asked, she smiled. "I like climbing trees." She answered simply, he smiled back. "So do I." He stated, and they climbed higher.

Then, Kat grabbed onto a branch. It didn't support her weight, and she fell. She screamed. But then she was caught, in two pairs of scaled arms. She looked up and grinned.

"Hello, there. Fancy meeting you here." Kat said playfully, Randall smirked. "Yes, fancy meeting you here." He replied, playing along. Then after that Randall set her down on a branch and they laughed.

"Time for dinner!" Jeremy shouted from the kitchen door at the back to the kids. They all went inside and ate the warm dinner with hot chocolate by the hearth of the fire in the fireplace next to the glittering bright Christmas tree with the star lighting up the room mixing with the orange glow of the fire, crackling and hissing at Jason who prodded it with a stick. They all finished dinner and cleaned their plates, Jeremy and Janice turned on some Christmas music and Jason went upstairs to his room to do who knows what.

Kat and Randall stayed by the fire, Kat was staring at it as if hypnotized by it, and Randall looked at Kat in the same dazed way. It astonished him how her pale blue eyes and dyed purple and silver hair reflected and defected the light of the fire, he never really thought humans could look like. That.

But here she was, in front of him, his only friend in a long time. Katherine Ann Bon, and he was watching her like he was in love with her. But that was impossible, I mean, he's a monster and she's a human. It would be wrong on so many levels, uncountable, actually!

Yet. . .

Kat. . .

"The day after tomorrow we're leaving, right?" Randall asked quietly, in case someone was listening. Kat broke her staring contest with the fire and turned to look at him. "Yeah, why?" She said, studying his face. "Just wondering." He said, brushing it off. Kat looked back to the fire, and Randall closed his eyes in thought.

Why did he have this urge to get closer to her? Kat thought as she stared into the flames licking at the broken logs. Why did she have this feeling that she needed him? And that night the pair went to bed with their confused feelings and conflicting minds, and as they slipped into a sweet dreamless trance.

Kat asked herself a question, and so did Randall.

[Do I want him to leave?]

_**[Do I want to leave?]**_

Kat and Randall were looking at each other, but Kat was different. It was hazy, but they both got catches from the dream. Another monster, and another monster. One was long, the other was large. There was danger, and help. Flashes of light, and darkness. So many things, wrapped into one, stressful, moment. And then-

Kat sat up with a jolt looking around frantically, and Randall snapped open his eyes taking in his surroundings instantly. They both didn't realize the other was also awake, and they went back to sleep.

Well, _tried_ to sleep.

K A T

A.N: Did you like it? Please R&R


	6. Airport Mishap

A.N: First of all I would like to say thank you so much to Olivaceous for your review! I'm definitely going to keep posting and I'm so happy that you think I captured Randall's character and personality. It made me smile! I would also like to say that I don't own Monsters Inc. Sweet Dreams, or Chasing Cars. I'm only using the songs in this songfic. I do, however, own the plot and the OCs. Enjoy!

K A T

The next day everyone went out to a snow covered hill, with sleds in hand. They went down the hill for hours on end, Randall got cold quickly and he slowed down. So, Kat bundled him up in some spare scarfs and sweaters, and they went right out again.

They sled for hours and hours, until they were as cold as frozen icicles. Then they went in and Kat slowly began to pack, they were going the next day.

And Kat started to sing while she worked on folding clothes and small things she had packed.

"Sweet dreams are made of this

Who am I to disagree

Travel the world and the seven seas

Everybody's looking for something

Some of them want to use you

Some of them want to get used by you

Some of them want to abuse you

Some of them want to be abused

Sweet dreams are made of this

Who am I to disagree

Travel the world and the seven seas

Everybody's looking for something

Some of them want to use you

Some of them want to be used to you

Some of them want to abuse you

Some of them want to be abused

Sweet dreams are made of this

Who am I to disagree

Travel the world and the seven seas

Everybody's looking for something

Some of them want to use you

Some of them want to get used by you

Some of them want to abuse you

Some of them want to be abused"

She sang quietly to herself, then Randall startled her by appearing right in front of her smirking. "What cha doin', Kat?" Randall asked, looking up into her pale eyes by his sparkling emerald ones.

"Packing. For tomorrow, you should be excited." Kat replied, putting some of her clothes next to her underwear. "Sorta, I might visit, you know. Couple visits during the holidays." Randall said, thoughtfully. Kat smiled, a bit confusedly.

"You don't have to, but, thanks. Just until I actually get a friend, or a boyfriend." Kat said, closing the lid on the suitcase and looked at her reptilian friend.

"Lets go have some cinnamon buns and spicy hot chocolate with a warm blanket by the fire, then go home and get you back to your own inter-dimensional world." Kat said, and that's exactly what they did.

And after that they played boardgames until the sun had gone down and Kat was resting her head on Randall's side. Kat had a small almost invisible smile on her face, her short silver and purple striped hair framed her small face, and she looked truly content.

"Should we leave her there or drag her to her room?" Jason asked his parents on the couch, looking at the woman by the fire with her lizard. "We should leave her, she'll probably wake up in the middle of the night and she'll go by herself up to her bed. I don't wanna be responsible for waking her up, do you know what that woman can do when she's angry?" Jeremy said, looking at his daughter with admiration. "She's her father's daughter." Janice stated teasingly, and then they all went up to bed.

Randall sleepily opened his eyes, something was on him. He looked over himself and his eyes popped open suddenly when he found that Katherine was half on top of him with her arms around his middle. She was still asleep but moving in her sleep, rubbing her face on his scales, trying to find a comfortable spot for her head. Randall was in absolute complete shock for several seconds, but he got his mind together and lifted her off of himself. She was light, but not completely weightless.

Randall carried her bride style up to her room and laid her down in the bed, then he curled up at her calves, he smiled up at the human then closed his eyes. "G'night, Kat." Randall mumbled, he could've sworn he heard a faint. "G'night, Randy." But, then again, he was already asleep.

K A T

Kat hugged her mother, her father, and her little brother. "Bye, you freaks!" Kat joked, and they laughed. "The apple doesn't fall far from the tree, Kat!" Jason replied, Kat shook her head and waved it off. Randall was got in his kennel and took a nap, like when they had gone there.

Kat didn't mind, she sat down on the plane. She rested her eyes, and she was soon asleep.

"Ma'am? Ma'am?" Someone was shaking Kat awake, she opened her eyes groggily, and then suddenly jumped up when she realized she wasn't moving. She ran out of the plane, her pale eyes widened and worried. She ran into the almost empty airport, and she ran to the baggage claim.

Randall.

She shouted curses to the high heavens up and down the halls until she found lost and found, the man behind the counter was bored and reading a magazine. He had floppy light brown hair and matching eyes behind black glasses. Kat ran up to the counter out of breath, the man glanced up.

"My (gasp) lizard, he's (gasp) missing." Kat managed out, catching her breath, the man put aside his magazine. "I think we might've gotten a lizard here, lemme see. Yup, he's an aggressive chap, had ta give him a slight sedative, nothing that could effect him long lasting though. You his owner?" He said, looking through some papers calmly.

Kat grabbed the collar of his uniform shirt and brought his face close to his, her eyes were angry, very. Angry. "You will go back there and bring me Randall or I will chop you up into little pieces and hide you in the walls until a hundred years later and they won't even have enough to identify you with the most specialized forensic doctors." She hissed darkly, the man quivered under her and then ran to where they kept the lost and found items.

He came back with a kart and Randall's kennel on it, Randall was asleep in it. "What did you do to him!" Kat asked, concerned, she squatted down to see Randall in a drugged sleep. "We just gave him a sedative, he'll wake up soon. He's awful pretty, mind if I ask where ya got him?" The man asked, seemingly forgetting Kat's threat earlier.

"Yeah, actually, I do. Thank you for getting him for me, goodbye." Kat said promptly, and then wheeled Randall away towards the parking lot. Kat called a cab and put Randall in the back with her, she watched him sleep the whole way back to her apartment.

She carried Randall in the kennel up to her apartment and placed him on her bed, then she grabbed a canvas, placed it on her easel and grabbed some paints and paint brushes. She smirked at the sleeping monster, and then she started painting.

She painted, and she painted, with the distant music from the CD player she had put on.

"We'll do it all

Everything

On our own

We don't need

Anything

Or anyone

If I lay here

If I just lay here

Would you lie with me and just forget the world

I don't quite know

How to say

How I feel

Those three words

Are said too much

They're not enough

If I lay here

If I just lay here

Would you lie with me and just forget the world

Forget what we're told

Before we get too old

Show me a garden that's bursting into life

Lets waste time

Chasing cars

Around our heads

I need your grace

To remind me

To find my own

If I lay here

If I just lay here

Would you lie with me and just forget the world

Forget what we're told

Before we get too old

Show me a garden that's bursting into life

All that I am

All that I ever was

Is here in your perfect eyes, they're all I can see

I don't know where

Confused about how as well

Just know what these things will never change for us at all

If I lay here

If I just lay here

Would you lie with me and just forget the world?"

Kat smiled at her work in progress, all she needed to do was some background details and a little more small details on Randall.

"Ugh, I feel hungover." Kat looked up from her painting to see that Randall was waking up, she went over to him. "Randall, Randy?" Kat asked, looking at Randall's groggy face. "Kat?" Randall asked, opening his eyes. "Yeah, uh, sorry. The airport drugged you, and I. I overslept." Kat said sheepishly, opening the cage door.

"I'm starving." Randall said, looking around. "Sure, I'll get some toast and cereal." Kat said and then went to the kitchen. Randall rubbed his head, and then got up. He spotted the canvas and looked at the painting, he raised his eyebrow at it with interest.

"Like it?" Kat asked suddenly, startling Randall, and she smiled. "Uh, yeah. It's, detailed." Randall said, taking his plate of toast and cereal. They ate in silence and then Kat cleaned the dishes.

"When do you want to go?" Kat asked, laying down on her couch, Randall laid on the arm of the couch. "I'm still thinking about when." Randall said, looking down in thought. Kat nodded, she didn't want him to go.

"Well, tell me when so I can get a small baby-sitting job and you can go in their closet." Kat said, and Randall nodded. "Wanna go to the mall?" Kat suggested, Randall snapped out of his thoughts.

"Yeah."

K A T

A.N: I'm sorry that it's short, but hopefully you enjoyed it. Please R&R


	7. Monsters in Love

A.N: Thank you again, Olivaceous, for your review! I'm glad that you are liking this story.

To the NOT Happy guest, I'm sorry that you are not happy, but I'd like to say that this isn't supposed to be a very impressive fanfic. I merely wrote it in my spare time. If you would like to read one of my better stories I have more stories on my profile.

And this is the LAST CHAPTER! I didn't know it was the last chapter, but it is. Sorry. And there's no songs in the last chapter. But I don't own Monsters Inc. I only own Kat, my other OCs, and the plot. Hope you enjoy it! Don't forget to R&R!

K A T

They walked around for hours, just looking at all the shops and getting some leg exercise. Randall was invisible of course, but Kat knew he was there, she could feel his eyes on her sometimes.

Then they went home, and they went to bed. Well, Kat went to bed. Randall stayed up and he went around the apartment buildings, he was going to find a good closet to go through with the help of Kat.

He slithered in different apartments to see if they had kids, and to see if they were in a good nice and easy predicament. However, when the door opened, he didn't expect who he saw.

Mr. Waternoose.

Randall was frozen for a second but then he launched at the crablike monster, appearing on top of him growling viciously.

"Boggs." Waternoose said, not liking seeing the lizard, he never liked him.

"Waternoose." Randall replied, equally angry to see his former boss. Then Waternoose fought with Randall and pushed him into the closet, into the empty scare floor. Waternoose then went in himself and shut the door.

He hit Randall on the head, knocking him out, and then he sighed. What to do now, with this lizard.

K A T

Kat woke up, and then found that Randall wasn't where he usually was. "Randall!" She said, brightly, she wanted to have a nice breakfast with him considering it'd probably be one of the last with him. He didn't respond, nor did he appear. "Randall?" Kat asked, confused and worried, she looked everywhere.

It suddenly hit her, like a brick wall. He had left, without even saying goodbye. Kat sat down and breathed deeply. He had left her, just like her other boyfriends. Even though Randall wasn't a boyfriend, not even her own species, he was her best friend.

She shook her head, she had done it again, trusted someone she hardly even knew. Then she got breakfast, and ate quietly, without a single sound except for the occasional clinking of the spoon against the wall of her bowl with cereal. Even though Kat was coming to terms with the situation, not even her could react quick enough to prevent what was about to happen.

Her blue eyes snapped open as she struggled against the person behind her, who had put a wet chloroform rag over her mouth and nose, she felt something hard.

And un-human.

She was scared, she didn't know what to do or what to think or even what to feel. It started out like spots, stars, in her vision. She thought them beautiful, until she realized they were bringing her doom, and quite possibly, death. She fought against them, but they just got bigger.

And bigger.

And blacker.

And larger.

Until they were one large mass, and there was only one star of light in the middle of her eyes. But she was tired, and she was slipping, and then.

She slept.

K A T

Kat woke up on a cold, hard, metal surface. She looked around herself, fighting the drugs running in her system. She was in a cage, an almost cartoon, box shaped, metal cage. Thick bars and all.

She looked over herself, seeing if her attacker beat her, or even raped her. But she was alright, and she went to the edge of her cage by instinct, her eyes widened when she saw another cage, and who was in it.

Randall.

She smiled. "Randall!" She hissed, quietly but still slightly loud. He stirred a bit and his bright green eyes fluttered open, when his eyes landed on Katherine they shot open in surprised shock.

"Kat." He breathed, she nodded brightly. "Randall, where are we? What's goin' on?" She asked, a little nervous but steady. Randall sighed, knowing he'd have to explain to her.

"We're in my world. We were kidnapped by my ex-boss, Waternoose. He explained his plan to me when he stuck me in here, he's going to turn the entire human world into monsters! So we won't have any power, that bastard." Randall said, Kat gasped lightly, and took in this information. At that moment Waternoose came in through one of the doors in the mostly empty room that Kat and Randall were caged in, he ran up to Kat's cage.

Kat went to the furthest corner from the crablike monster, but he got assistants to help him. One assistant was wolflike, except it looked like it was crossed with a bird as well. The other one was hand-like, with eyes on it's knuckles. Kat struggled as much as she could but to no progress, and she was held there with the two monsters.

Another assistant wheeled in a contraption, it looked like the inside portion of the TARDIS from Doctor Who, except the bright blue tube had a door. The monster that wheeled it in was dragon-like, with wings and spikes. They pushed her into the machine.

"No! Katherine! Kat!" Randall shouted, trying to get through the bars of his cage to the human girl. "Randall! Randy!" Kat shouted back at him, they strapped her in tight. And then Kat and Randall locked eyes, right before they closed and locked the door.

The machine whirred like a warning, and they filled the tube with gas that blocked their vision of the girl. Kat managed to get one hand out of the restraints that they had on her, and she started banging on the tube's wall. You could see and hear her getting weaker, and weaker, with each desperate bang on the tube.

"Kat! Kat!" Randall cried out, he blamed himself for all of this. He felt so bad that it hurt physically, his chest was burning with the guilt and.

Love.

Kat kept going on, strong and stubborn, yet desperate and weakening. Until that one, last, strong slap on the inside of the gas filled tube. The hand that had slapped it, was no hand of a human. No, it was definitely not.

They sucked out all of the gas, and then opened the doors. And when they saw Kat, it was not the Kat that they had strapped into the tube. She was long, and she had six pairs of long almost catlike arms and hands.

She was furry, but had the structure of a lizard. Her fur was silver and purple striped, like her hair, and she had a wolf tail. Her head was like Randall's, but she had large doglike ears, with small catlike ears in the middle of her head. She opened her eyes and they were pale blue like normal, but a small ring around her pupils were bright scarlet.

She growled, she was angry and it was scary. She broke her restraints and slinked out, getting used to her new body. Then she spotted Waternoose, and she instantly ran after him.

She took out her claws and she cut Waternoose, who was still in shock at what had just happened. Then Kat tried to get Waternoose's keys which he was holding, but he blocked her and she circled him like a dog circling it's prey.

Then she disappeared into thin air.

And the invisible force that was Kat began to attack Waternoose, until she yanked the keys out of his hands and ran over to Randall's cage. She was back to her visible self and trying the keys on his lock. The monsters ran over to her, trying to pry her off but she got the lock open.

Randall helped her fight them and knock them out, then they turned to Waternoose. They fought him from both sides, unfortunately Waternoose hit Kat in the head and she went unconscious. Randall got angrier and attacked Waternoose with all his strength. Waternoose was beat, but he still fought, and Randall didn't give up.

"You, are not a monster." Waternoose managed out, Randall stopped for only two reasons. He had won, and he was curious. "You, are a pet." Waternoose spat, Randall growled.

"No. I am _not_ a pet, because pets aren't intelligent, and they run away." Randall said back, Waternoose chuckled, which brought up some blood from his throat.

"Yes, and pets also don't love their owners like you do. Boggs." The grey monster said, Randall looked confused at him. "Oh, come on. You don't see it? You're in love with her, Boggs. You've fallen for a human!" Waternoose yelled, blood from his mouth splattering all over his front.

"Former, human. Crab." Kat said, she had woken up and then she hit Waternoose's head, knocking him out. Kat smiled weakly at Randall who smiled back.

"Lets get out of here and back to my world, eh?" Kat asked, then she passed out on the floor. Randall picked up Kat and brought her through her door back to her apartment, he laid her down on her couch, then he looked at her. Really, looked at her.

She was beautiful as a monster, so unique and interesting. He was upset that Waternoose said that he was in love with Kat, even if it was true. And, it was true. He was in love with Katherine Ann Bon, the human.

The, _former,_ human.

"Kat, Kat, Kat. Why, why you? Why do you have to be so, you." Randall said to the sleeping monster, she stirred a little and he smiled. She opened her eyes and looked into Randall's, she smiled back.

"What are my parents going to say?" Was the first thing she said, he raised an eyebrow. "About what?" He asked acting oblivious, and she scoffed. "I'm a monster. I have fur, and two pairs of ears! I have a tail! Plus, I'm in love, though I guess that's a plus since my mom always wanted me to settle down." She said, stretching like a cat, and Randall couldn't take his eyes off of her.

"Love?" He questioned, she smirked. Then she pounced onto Randall, kissing him with full on force. His eyes bugged out for a second and then he kissed back, letting his eyes close shut in the peaceful yet rough bliss.

Kat's parents were quite surprised, shocked, and a little angry. But they knew it was their daughter and they accepted her as what she was, and they accepted Randall as her boyfriend.

Jason teased her about it but then was pinned by the purple and silver striped monster, he was easily outmatched.

Randall taught Kat how to turn different colors and she perfected it. They stayed and lived out their years in between the monster world and the human world. Mostly the human world, but they wanted to make sure that everything was alright with the other world.

Waternoose and his assistants were taken back to prison and the monster turning gas was exterminated.

Randall and Katherine loved each other very much, and they were truly happy.

K A T

A.N: Aww. Please R&R


End file.
